1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low flame-spreading cigarette paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smoking cigarette is required to continue to burn in an ordinary smoking state, while it is desirable to hardly cause the flame to spread from the kindling to a floor or the like when the cigarette falls on the floor or the like because of, for example, carelessness of a smoker. Under such circumstances, for example, Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2004-512849 proposes a cigarette paper that has a function to prevent the spread of flame when a burning cigarette falls down, by applying a film-forming composition in the shape of bands on a wrapping paper to decrease the air permeability of the wrapping paper on the applied region. As the film forming composition, alginate, pectin, silicate, carboxylmethyl cellulose, other cellulose derivatives, guar gum, starch, modified starch, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl alcohol and the like are exemplified therein.